


Hogar

by CompulsiveShipper



Series: Lullaby Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Sumiko ya tiene seis meses de edad y Sam y Dean han estado viviendo una vida tranquila y sin incidentes desde que ella nació. ¿Podrá ser suficiente para Dean?





	Hogar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002333) by [etoile_etiolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoile_etiolee/pseuds/etoile_etiolee). 



> ¡Hola! Heme aquí de vuelta con el tercer trabajo de esta serie. La próxima y última parte es un longfic, que espero poder empezar a publicarla pronto. Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo, amo leer sus comentarios y en serio mil gracias por la espera.

_Hampton Falls, 20 de Noviembre._

Sam Winchester estaba contento de estar de vuelta en casa después de un largo día de trabajo en el cual tuvo que reiniciar toda la red de internet después que un par de críos decidieron que sería divertido hackear el sistema para tener acceso a Youtube, Twitter y Facebook. Por suerte para él, se las había arreglado bastante bien. Habían algunas ventajas en ser tan alto y grande como era, ya que solo tuvo que mirar a los dos culpables con una expresión medio amenazante para ver el color salirse de sus caras y asegurarse que no lo intentaran de nuevo.

Eran casi las cuatro y media cuando estacionó el Impala frente la casa y corrió hacia la puerta, luchando con el violento y frío viento en el que caían unos cuantos copos de nieve. Adentro, estaba cálido y pudo escuchar la voz aguda de Sumiko en la cocina. Se quitó rápidamente su abrigo y siguió los balbuceos entusiastas de su hija.

La encontró sentada en su silla para comer, con la cara cubierta de algo gris y pegajoso. Golpeaba con sus manos la mesita de plástico y balanceaba los pies de bajo de ella.

Sentado en frente de ella, Dean maldijo por lo bajo y llevó una cucharada llena de cereal a su boca. Ella abrió la boca ansiosamente y lo tomó todo. Luego hizo una mueca, vio a Sam y sonrió, haciendo que todo el bocado que acababa de tomar se deslizara por las comisuras de su boca.

—Oh, aún no hay progresos con el cereal.

—Lo odia, —dijo Dean, tratando de limpiarle la cara a Sumiko mientras ella pateaba ferozmente y movía la cabeza lo más rápido que podía.

Sam sonrió, no podía evitar burlarse de la obvia exasperación de Dean. Sumiko era tan expresiva. Su rubio cabello se enrollaba en la parte superior de su cabeza, como siempre, a pesar de todos sus intentos por aplanarlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras luchaba para limpiar a Sue y ella dejaba escapar un flujo casi constante de “¡ah!” y “¡da!” en un tono que claramente indicaba lo que ella pensaba de limpiarse.

— ¿Quieres que lo intente? —preguntó Sam, a lo cual Dean rodó los ojos.

—Nah. He estado peleando con ella más de media hora. No se va a comer el jodido cereal de arroz.

Dean limpió el desastre que había en la silla y agarró un cascabel en forma de flor que sacudió frente a Sue. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos y extendió sus brazos para agarrarlo. Le tomó un par de intentos antes de lograrlo, recompensándolos con una sonrisa desdentada cuando comenzó a sacudir el cascabel casi bruscamente.

—Ahí tienes, —dijo Dean, aun exasperado, pero la afección en su voz era inconfundible. —Pequeña monito, —añadió, apretando la nariz de Sumiko. —Pip-pip.

Sue le sonrió por un segundo antes de volver su atención hacia el juguete.

—De todos modos, la doctora Lenner dijo que puede que no le guste la primera semana o algo, —le dijo Dean a Sam, levantándose y palmeándole la espalda. — ¿Aún tienes hambre?

—Me muero de hambre, —Sam se sentó en la mesa y estiró las piernas.

—Bueno, hay algunas cosas en el refrigerador si quieres hacerte un sandwich. Tengo que salir.

Era raro oírle decir eso. No era una oración que dijera a menudo.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó Sam, hablando en voz alta para ser escuchado encima del ruido del cascabel.

—Necesito unas nuevas luces para el Impala y encontré una venta de garaje en internet que tiene todas esas cosas para autos clásicos. Está en Portland. Regresaré en un par de horas máximo.

—Sí, está bien.

—Bien.

Con esas palabras, Dean salió de la cocina, dejando a Sam con el ceño fruncido y una vaga sensación de inquietud. Eso pasaba a veces. Dean a veces solo necesitaba salir de casa, lo cual era bastante entendible dado el hecho que pasaba todo el día con una bebé de cinco meses. La verdad es que Dean parecía adaptarse muy rápido y fácilmente a su estado de padre de familia, dejándolo en una tranquila rutina de la cual nunca se quejaba. Había expresado un par de veces la idea de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero no parecía muy apurado por hacerlo. Era sorprendente, considerando que Dean había sido un nómada la mayor parte de su vida, pero por otro lado, parecía bastante cómodo y en paz en su nueva vida sin incidentes. Tal vez era algo que siempre había anhelado, a pesar de su humor jactancioso que ya eran todas unas mamás gallinas.

Sin embargo, Sam a menudo tenía la sensación que la cómoda vida que estaban llevando era de alguna manera algo temporal, alguna especie de transición entre lo que había vivido y en lo que estaba por venir. Y estuviera más condenado si tuviera idea de dónde estarían dentro de… cinco años desde ahora.

Habían tantas preguntas sin responder y tanta ansiedad mal disimulada entre ellos y ni Sam y Dean estaban listo para buscar respuestas. Sumiko crecería y, un día, tendrían que tomar la decisión de cómo decirle sobre las cosas que se ocultaban en la oscuridad. ¿Dónde estarían entonces? Nunca hablaban sobre cazar, excepto cuando Bobby les llamaba para darles las últimas noticias. ¿Pero se mantendrían alejados de ello para siempre?

Sí. Ahora mismo, lo mejor era tomar un día a la vez y disfrutar de la felicidad que habían encontrado de la manera más inesperada.   
Sam automáticamente recogió el cascabel cuando Sumiko lo botó al piso y lo sacudió frente a ella hasta que sus grandes ojos color aguamarina se cruzaran cómicamente.

Sin embargo, la inquietud que sentía no se iba. Había algo raro en la voz de Dean.

—Papá sonaba extraño, ¿no crees? —le preguntó a Sumiko, quién hizo una burbuja de saliva y agarró el cascabel con un ruidito gruñón. —Sí, eso pensé.

Dean regresó a la cocina, con las botas y la chaqueta puestas.

—No ha tomado su siesta.

—Qué alegria.

Sumiko aún tenía problemas para dormir en la tarde, aunque al menos dormía de las nueve a las cinco todos los días. Lo cual no hacía las cosas fáciles en la tarde ya que el cansancio la ponía gruñona e irritada.

—Y ten cuidado cuando le cambies el pañal. Tiene algunas ronchitas en el trasero.

— ¿Todavía le queda crema?

—Sí, aunque tendremos que comprar más pronto.

—Está bien.

—Me voy.

Eso era en lo que ahora consistían sus días. Cortas conversaciones sobre trivialidades, la mayoría sobre su hija y sus que haceres cotidianos: comprar la despensa, lavandería, cosas que debían arreglarse en la casa, cualquier cosa que le habían pasado a Sam en el trabajo que valiera la pena contar…

Y era lindo.

 

***

Dean se había ido por casi tres horas esa noche y estuvo de un humor extraño cuando regresó. Sam estaba seguro haberlo escuchado hablar al teléfono con alguien mientras bañaba a Sumiko, pero cuando preguntó, Dean le dijo que debió haberlo imaginado.

Sam le hubiera insistido más, pero Sue estaba de muy mal humor esa noche, así que lo dejó pasar.

 

***

Dos días después era Sabado, Sam se despertó solo en la cama y se estiró con pereza, echándole un vistazo a su reloj. Eran casi las ocho y la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa.

Eso era inusual. Sam cogió sus jeans del suelo y se los puso mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la habitación de Sumiko, la cual estaba vacía. Hacía hace un mes que él y Dean habían decidido que ella necesitaba su propia habitación. Sabían que debían acostumbrarse, pero simplemente les costaba demasiado. Pero entonces, una noche, Sam estaba montando a Dean, haciendo un muy buen maldito trabajo matando a su hermano del placer. Estaban a punto de correrse cuando de repente, los ojos de Dean se abrieron de golpe y empujó a Sam lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sam perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso, con las piernas en un ángulo de noventa grados en la posición más humillante que había estado nunca.

— ¡¿Qué demonios Dean?!

Dean miraba la cuna cerca de la cama, cubriéndose a sí mismo con la sábana. —Está despierta Sam. Nos está mirando, —susurró con horror.

Y ahí estaba Sumiko, mirándolos entre los barrotes de la cuna con una sonrisa cansada. Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando notó que sus padres la miraban.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? Vístete ya, —le habló con brusquedad, como si todo hubiera sido culpa de Sam.

Ese había sido el factor decisivo para comenzar a poner a Sumiko a dormir en su propio cuarto, lo cual probablemente era el lugar más seguro y protegido -sobrenaturalmente hablando- después del cuarto de pánico de Bobby.

Pero ahorita eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que su habitación estaba vacía, y al parecer la casa también. No era que le molestara que Dean se haya ido con Sue sin decirle. Pero ambos sabían que no era lo mejor hacer que el otro se preocupara así después de todo.

Sam suspiró y comenzó a limpiar el desastre del desayuno de Dean y Sumiko. Pensó en la misteriosa llamada telefónica de Dean hace dos días, y comenzó a preocuparse de que algo pasara con su hermano. Tal vez toda esta rutina de su vida tranquila estaba empezando a aburrir a Dean.

Después de hacerse un rápido desayuno y una taza de café, Sam empezó a limpiar la casa. Dean hacía un buen trabajo haciéndolo durante la semana, pero tampoco ocultaba su odio por realizar tareas domésticas y Sam había adquirido el hábito de hacerlo los fines de semana. Además, siempre le había gustado ordenar y limpiar cosas. Dean le había dicho que tenía Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, y quizás tenía razón, pero a Sam le hacía sentirse en control, le daba una oportunidad para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Comenzó con su habitación y recogió la ropa que yacía en el suelo, agarrando la chaqueta de cuero de Dean de donde su hermano la había dejado colgada en el respaldar de una silla que su hermano había traído del garaje hace dos días. Conociéndole, probablemente se había dado cuenta esta mañana que no estaba en el perchero del pasillo y había cogido otra en lugar de buscarla en su habitación y arriesgarse a despertar a Sam.

Sam sonrió ante la idea, luego frunció el ceño, sintiendo algo pesado en uno de los bolsillos. Cuando lo tocó inmediatamente supo que era. Después de todo, era algo bastante familiar.

—Dean, ¿qué has hecho? —susurró, sacando el medidor FEM del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Sam no podía pensar en una buena razón del por qué el medidor FEM estaba en la chaqueta de cuero de Dean, a menos que haya estado de cacería.

Cazando. Sin decirle a Sam.

Corrió hacia la planta baja y tomó la laptop de la mesita de café en la sala. Adivinar la contraseña del usuario de Dean fue fácil. Era el nombre de su hija.

 _Típico_ , pensó Sam, sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas mientras el usuario de Dean cargaba.

El muy idiota ni siquiera había borrado su historial de navegación. Sam rápidamente encontró lo que estaba buscando. El sitio se llamaba Spooky Parlor. Dean había consultado una serie de artículos, algunos de ellos eran de los años setenta, sobre una posible casa embrujada.

— ¡Maldita sea, Dean! —gritó Sam.

No habían muchas cosas que hicieran pensar a un cazador que la casa estuviera realmente embrujada. Era una casa en la playa que fue construida en los años cincuenta localizada en Freeport, cerca de Portland. Había sido propiedad de la misma familia, los Atwood, hasta ahora. Hubieron algunas muertes y sucesos trágicos, lo cual era normal dada la edad de la casa y el número de personas que habían vivido ahí.

Había un par de fotos de la casa, la más reciente era un plano amateur de bajo ángulo tomada de la playa. Era una casa sencilla, de aspecto inocente, de madera y de dos pisos pintada de un suave tono verde con una gran ventana corrediza la cual probablemente daba una gran vista de la playa y el océano.

Claro que Sam sabía que el que tuviera aspecto inocente no significaba nada cuando se trataba de cazar. El bungalow más moderno podría estar embrujado. Un tráiler podía albergar un poltergeist con las condiciones correctas.   
¿Por qué Dean se interesaría de repente en un posible trabajo? Sam investigó en la web sin encontrar ninguna indicación de algún incidente reciente que pueda levantar sospechas de un cazador.

Tal vez Dean estaba aburrido. Tal vez toda la rutina de quedarse en casa se había vuelto insoportable para él. Era un jodido buen actor si Sam no había captado alguna señal de impaciencia o infelicidad en los pasados meses porque, demonios, desde el nacimiento de Sumiko, Dean había lucido más feliz de lo que Sam le había visto nunca. ¿Pudo haberse equivocado?

Al pensar en Sumiko, Sam se preguntó dónde podría estar Dean exactamente tan temprano un Sábado. Usualmente hacían algunos mandados, los tres, después del almuerzo los fines de semana.

_No Sam, detente. Dean nunca arriesgaría la vida de nuestra hija. Demonios, si cada vez que salimos de casa con ella, Dean se aferra al coche como si fuera su vida, escaneando constantemente a su alrededor en busca de amenazas potenciales._

Sin embargo, la prueba de que Dean estaba al menos buscando posibles casos estaba ahí mismo.

Sam cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Dean. Su hermano contestó al tercer timbre. El ruido del fondo le dijo a Sam que estaban en el auto.

— ¿Qué pasa Sammy?

— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Sam brusco.

—Hey, ¿no viste mi mensaje?

—Sí, lo hice. Pero eso no fue lo que pregunté. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Hubo una pausa, luego Dean se aclaró la garganta. —Voy de camino a casa. Estoy a diez minutos.

—Más te vale, —contestó Sam, luego colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta.

 

***

Tan pronto como Dean abrió la puerta, Sam le arrebató a Sumiko. Su hija se retorció en sus brazos y su gorrito le tapaba los ojos. Sus mejillas estaban rosas del frío. Ella se veía bien.

Era tan pequeña. Tan pequeña y frágil. El recordarlo fue como un golpe en las tripas. Sam la abrazó fuertemente en su pecho. —Hola bebé.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Dean lucía molesto y herido. — ¿Ahora necesito que me des permiso para salir?

—No se trata de eso. Iré a cambiarla.

Esperó en la sala, cada vez más enojado ya que Dean no le siguió inmediatamente. Sumiko estaba de muy buen humor, sentada en su regazo e intentando doblarse para ponerse de pie. Sam acarició su cabeza, intentando aplastar su pelo una vez más, sintiendo la piel cálida y suave, dejando que el contacto le calmara.

Cuando finalmente Dean se le unió, inmediatamente notó lo que Sam había puesto en la mesita de café junto a la laptop.

—Mierda. Lo descubriste, —gruñó, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Estás siendo descuidado Dean, —dijo Sam sarcásticamente. —Dejando el medidor de FEM en tu chaqueta. ¿Creíste que no lo encontraría?

—Ay, vamos Sam.

— ¿Así que ahí andabas la otra noche? ¿Investigando una casa embrujada cerca de Freeport?

El rostro de Dean se endureció. Se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios. Como siempre, Sumiko parecía estar en sintonía con el estado de ánimo de su padre. Dejó de retorcerse en el regazo de Sam e intentó meterse toda la mano a la boca, gimiendo. Por alguna razón, el hecho que su hija compartiera esa conexión con Dean fue repentinamente insoportable, y Sam sintió el agudo dolor de los celos traspasar su corazón.

—Sabes Dean, si estabas tan desesperado por volver a cazar, por lo menos debiste decírmelo. —dijo lo más fríamente que pudo.

— ¿Entraste a mi usuario en la computadora?

— ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Ni siquiera te molestaste en borrar tu historial del navegador. Aunque ese no es el punto. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?

— ¡Jesús Sam! ¿Realmente piensas que me llevaría a mi hija a una cacería? —gritó Dean, con la ira tensando sus facciones.

Sumiko se soltó a llorar, moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda rápidamente. Sam la hizo callar suavemente, tomándola en sus brazos y acariciándole la espalda. —La asustaste.

— ¿Y de quién fue la culpa? No dejas de inculparme y no me dejas explicarte. ¿Por qué no te callas por un minuto?

Sam suspiró tan alto como pudo. Sabía que estaba siendo un idiota, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Sumiko enterró su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello e intentó de succionar su piel. Se puso de pie. —Es hora de su biberón. Hablaremos de esto luego.

— ¡Bien! —Dean alzó ambas manos a la defensiva y salió rápidamente de la sala. Menos de un minuto después, Sam escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo.

 _Vaya, bastante civilizado Sam,_ pensó, caminando hacia la cocina para hervir el biberón. Qué bella manera de empezar el fin de semana.

***

Sorprendentemente, Dean no salió por mucho tiempo. Esperó a que Sam le terminara de dar el biberón a Sue y la terminara de cambiar. Cuando Sumiko estuvo saciada y limpia, dormitando en su columpio, le pidió muy calmadamente que viniera y se sentara con él. Lo cual irritó más a Sam. ¿Desde cuándo Dean se había vuelto en el razonable de los dos?

—No anduve de caza, —fueron las primeras palabras de Dean.

— ¿Entonces qué era-

—Sammy, déjame explicarte.

Dean pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Sam, lo cual era jodidamente injusto porque sabía muy bien lo que ese gesto le causaba. La mirada de Dean era suave y limpia, y Sam no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado de su actitud.

—Te escucho, —dijo con voz suave, bajando la mirada.

—Pensé que debería comenzar a buscar un lugar para nosotros donde vivir, ya que Diciembre es nuestro último mes aquí y concuerdo contigo: la idea de rentar algún apartamento barato no me llena de alegría exactamente.

—Sí, pero no podemos costearnos otra cosa. Además, no es como que pudiéramos irnos a meternos a una casa cualquiera sin autorización, esperando que nadie se de cuenta.

Ya habían tenido esta conversación una docena de veces.

—Bobby sabía que estábamos buscando un lugar, y ya le había dicho que me gustaría quedarnos en esta área.

Bueno, Dean quería quedarse en esta área. Incluso ahora que el embarazo había terminado y Sumiko crecía y se desarrollaba normalmente gracias a su nueva pediatra, a Dean no les gustaba la idea de mudarse demasiado lejos de Rania. A Sam no le importaba. Siempre le había gustado New England de todos modos. Lo que era sorprendente es que Dean hubiera realmente decidido mudarse aquí. Él odiaba el frío.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces recordó aquella casa en Freeport. Había mandado a un cazador ahí el año pasado, un tipo llamado Garth después de haber leído algo sobre ella. Resultó que era un objeto maldito; no había nada malo con la casa. El objeto estaba unido a la familia que lo poseía y este tipo Garth lo destruyó. Pero para entonces, el dueño se había mudado y no tenía intenciones de volver. Quería rentarla, o venderla.

— ¿Y fuiste a ver la casa?

—Sí. Bobby creyó que, tú sabes, la mayoría de estas supuestas casas embrujadas son casi imposibles de vender y esta casa en particular tenía una muy mala reputación. Dijo que tal vez, si seguía desocupada, podría ir y negociar el precio.

—Sin embargo pensaste que sería más seguro darle otra revisada, ¿verdad?

Sam sintió el sonrojo colorear sus mejillas, incluso aunque no hubiera hecho nada malo realmente. Era Dean el que había actuado razonable y precavido. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Es que me emocioné tanto cuando encontré que la casa seguía en venta y el precio, hombre… y pensé que sería una linda sorpresa. Lo cual es estúpido ahora que lo pienso.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de sonrojarse, con la vista en sus manos como si escondieran los secretos más fascinantes del mundo.

—No, no es estúpido Dean. Solo que…

—Sí, lo sé. Lo hice todo mal. De todos modos, fui a la casa la otra noche, la volví a revisar y todo y no hay nada ahí. Es… es una casa bonita, tú sabes y… eh… es tranquila, está en una pequeña playa privada y…

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quieres hacer una oferta o qué? ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? —Sam apenas podía esconder la emoción en su voz.

Dean tenía esa bella sonrisa boba y torcida que tanto le gustaba a Sam mientras sacaba algo de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Era un juego de llaves.

—Bueno… ya firmé el contrato de preventa. Sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¡Compraste la casa! —Sam prácticamente gritó.

En su columpio, Sumiko emitió un gruñido, lo que significaba que no le gustaba que perturbaran su sueño en su casi siesta por la mañana.

—Sip, todo el dinero que Bobby nos dio la vez pasada lo usé para eso y ahora tendré que bucar un trabajo, pero sí.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

Dean rodó los ojos. —Sí sabes que puedo salir de aquí de vez en cuando, ¿no? Tu hija y yo tomamos un taxi y fuimos al banco solitos ayer a firmar unos papeles. Todavía hay un montón de mierda que resolver y firmar y tenemos que buscar un notario, pero estoy seguro que pasarás los mejores momentos de tu vida haciendo eso.

—Joder. Realmente querías sorprenderme. —Sam se aclaró la garganta. —Lo siento, por asumir que tal vez tú-

—No extraño cazar, Sam. No por ahora al menos, —sentenció Dean, mirando a Sam directamente a los ojos.

—Está bien, —murmuró Sam, y fue como si una corriente de alivio pasara entre ellos, como si ese momento tuviera un significado profundo gracias a esas simples palabras. Dean estaba reconociendo su satisfacción con la vida que ahora llevaban.

—Sumiko y yo fuimos por las llaves esta mañana. No podía esperar a que tu culo perezoso decidiera salir de la cama.

Decidieron ir a Freeport tan pronto como Sumiko despertara de su siesta. Esperar fue una tortura.

 

***

Dean tenía razón al firmar el contrato de preventa. El precio de la casa era ridículo. Como la ley lo obligaba, el propietario le había dicho a Dean que su hermana había matado a su esposo antes de suicidarse dentro de la casa hace tres años. Dean estaba orgulloso de contarle a Sam el cómo había interpretado al comprador horrorizado y vacilante para obtener un precio rebajado de cinco mil dólares. Se rieron e hicieron bromas como dos adolescentes en el camino a Freeport con Sumiko haciendo burbujas de saliva y gritando “¡da!” a todo lo que decían sus padres para asegurarse de ser parte de la diversión.

La casa era hermosa.

El jardín estaba rodeado por una cerca blanca que necesitaba una capa de pintura, pero se veía sólida. Cuando Sumiko creciera podía jugar ahí. Tal vez construirle unos columpios e incluso una casa del árbol anidada en las gruesas ramas del viejo roble que se alzaba orgullosamente en medio del jardín.

Sam estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Dean le llamó. Su hermano ya estaba en la puerta, abriéndola. Sumiko se movía en sus brazos y parpadeaba por el viento.

—Dean, ¡esto es asombroso! —gritó Sam.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Vamos entra, Sue se está helando.

Sam corrió a través del césped y se detuvo en el viejo porche mientras Dean abría la puerta.

—Hey, echémosle un vistazo a nuestro nuevo hogar, ¿qué dices monito? —Dean le sonrió a Sumiko mientras ella movía la cabeza rápidamente, cosa que siempre hacía cuando estaba emocionada.

—Ya tenemos la mayoría de la mueblería aquí. Viene con la casa. Decidiremos qué queremos conservar y nos desharemos del resto, —le dijo Dean a Sam mientras se abrían paso a la gran cocina abierta.

Dean siguió hablando, pero Sam no escuchó ni la mitad de lo que dijo, solo registrando el entusiasmo y un toque de nerviosismo en su voz mientras le daba un tour por la planta baja con Sumiko instalada en su cadera como si fuera parte de él.

 _Nuestro hogar,_ pensó Sam. Nunca, jamás en su vida había considerado un lugar como su hogar, solo el Impala siendo la excepción ya que literalmente había sido criado en la carretera. Incluso el lugar donde estaban ahora nunca se sintió como un hogar, ya que siempre habían sabido que era algo temporal.

Pero esto. Casi se sentía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Una casa se aspecto sólido, no tan lejos de la ciudad pero lo suficientemente tranquila para que Dean y él se sintieran cómodos. Nunca habían sido chicos de ciudades y suburbios para ser exactos.

Tenían una hermosa vista hacia el océano y toda una pequeña playa para ellos mismos.

— ¿Dean? —le llamó Sam, incapaz de esconder el temblor en su voz.

Dean se volteó a mirarle, con una mano aún en la pared la cual había golpeado para enseñarle a Sam que la estructura de la casa era sólida.

— ¿Qué?

—Te amo.

—Cállate, —Dean sonrió y un profundo sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

Lo cual eso era el equivalente a que le dijera “Yo también te amo”.

 

* * *

_Portland, 15 de Diciembre._

La doctora Lenner tenía una oficina en el centro de Portland junto con otros dos pediatras. La temporada de gripe había comenzado temprano ese año y la sala de espera estaba llena a su máxima capacidad con padres preocupados, bebés llorando y niños de todas las edades que tosían y estornudaban viéndose miserables.

Dean tenía a Sumiko en su regazo con ambos brazos alrededor de ella, como si quisiera protegerla de toda bacteria y virus suspendido en el aire. Lo cual era divertido, ya que él era el enfermo.

—Esto es ridículo, —susurró con la voz ronca. —Arrastrar a una bebé perfectamente sana aquí es como si pidiéramos que se enfermara.

Sumiko no compartió el mal humor de su padre. Siempre se emocionaba al estar rodeada de gente, sonriendo y mirando hacia todas partes, balbuceando tan fuerte como podía, como si estuviera teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Y esta mañana no era diferente. Estaba mirando a una mujer a dos asientos de ellos y le dedicó la sonrisa más encantadora que le salió, -lo cual, por alguna razón, a Sam le recordó a la sonrisa que Dean le dedicaba a las meseras-.

—Se está divirtiendo, —dijo Sam, sintiéndose ridículamente orgulloso cuando la mujer a la que Sumiko trataba de seducir le sonrió de vuelta y le dijo “Awwww, qué monada”.

Dean gruñó y estornudó, cubriéndose en el hueco de su brazo. Se había estado quejando de un dolor de garganta hace unos días y esta mañana, había amanecido con la mirada vidriosa y con manchas rojas en sus mejillas que le dijeron a Sam que tenía una fiebre baja. No era que Dean lo admitiera tampoco. Las últimas semanas habían sido agotadoras. Estaban atascados en la mudanza a su nueva casa, con Sam trabajando a tiempo completo y Dean tomando el control de todo, arrastrando a Sumiko con él mientras arreglaba las cosas de la casa, movía algunas cajas que ya habían empacado e incluso pintando la cerca. Iba a dejar a Sam al trabajo y dejaba el Impala estacionado e iba a mercadillos y casas de empeño a buscar algunos muebles baratos que pudieran usarse aunque sea por un tiempo, ya que el dinero empezaba a ser un problema serio. Dean convirtió sus noches en una cacería de trabajo, pasaba horas leyendo anuncios en el periódico e internet en el área de Freeport, pero nada parecía ajustarse a él y no ayudaba que solo buscara trabajos de fin de semana y con horarios vespertinos. Sam le había sugerido que buscaran una niñera para Sumiko, a lo que Dean le miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Así que Dean tenía toda la razón de estar exhausto y enfermo, no había mucho que Sam pudiera hacer que ayudar todo lo que podía cuando no estaba trabajando. Afortunadamente, lo peor de la mudanza ya había terminado. Planearon terminar la mudanza el próximo fin de semana. Dean había alquilado un pequeño camión, -era increíble la cantidad de cosas que habían acumulado este último año-, así que las cosas iban más tranquilas.

— ¿Sumiko Winchester? —llamó una enfermera.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —gruñó Dean, parándose rápidamente para seguirla.

Sam caminó detrás de él, cargando sus chaquetas, el traje de invierno de Sue y el bolso de lona que convirtieron en un bolso de bebé.   
Ambos desvistieron a Sue dejándole solo el pañal mientras la enfermera la pesaba y la medía.

—La doctora Lenner estará con ustedes pronto, —les dijo, luego salió de la pequeña sala de exámenes.

Sumiko estaba sentada en la mesa de exámenes, siendo sostenida por Sam. Arrastrando sus pequeñas manos sobre la hoja de papel que cubría la mesa haciendo todo lo posible por quitarla.

—Hey cariño, cálmate, —Sam trató de distraerla con la pequeña rana disecada que tanto le gustaba, pero gruñó y tomó otra vez el papel de la mesa, babeando de alegría cuando emitió un fuerte chirrido.

—No ha subido mucho de peso, —dijo Dean, sentado en la silla, con los brazos alrededor de sí mismo.

—Ella está creciendo bien, —le recordó Sam.

—Aún. Tal vez no estamos tratando lo suficiente con el cereal. Apenas lo prueba antes de escupirlo.

La visita era un simple chequeo ya que Sumiko cumpliría los seis meses a principios de Enero y la doctora Lenner estaría de vacaciones a esa fecha. Sin embargo, cada cosa que Sumiko hacía -y no hacía- hacía que Dean la sobreanalizara. Tenía tendencia a preocuparse por las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes y a menudo Sam se sorprendía de ver que Dean se había convertido en el padre preocupado y nervioso, lo cual le había tocado a él ser el padre tranquilo y razonable.

Después de todo, Dean era el hermano mayor y quién prácticamente había criado a Sam. Su embarazo definitivamente le había cambiado de manera permanente.

—Hola, ¿cómo están? —la doctora Lenner les sonrió mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tan pronto como Sumiko la vio, comenzó a mover los pies y gritar de la emoción con sus ruidos gorgoteantes, como si la pediatra fuera su mejor amiga. Definitivamente tenía una habilidad para socializar impresionante.

—Bueno, esta pequeña parece que está bien, —añadió la doctora, agitando su estetoscopio frente a Sumiko, cuyos ojos se cruzaban fascinados mientras trataba de agarrarlo.

—No ha subido mucho de-

Dean no pudo terminar su oración mientras luchaba con un ataque de tos que le hizo lagrimear.

—No me gusta el sonido de esa tos, —le señaló la doctora Lenner.

Dean se sonrojó. —Solo es un ardor de garganta.

—Lo dudo mucho. ¿Algún otro síntoma?

—Tiene problemas para tragar, —dijo Sam, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Dean.

— ¿Y?

—Creo que tiene fiebre.

—Sam, por el amor de Dios…

La doctora Lenner ignoró las protestas de Dean mientras tomaba un depresor de lengua y una linterna del cajón de la mesa de exámenes.

—Diga “ahhhh” señor Winchester.

 

***

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —repitió Sam tan pronto como se sentó en el asiento trasero del auto, con la bolsa de la farmacia en su regazo. — ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Ay, ¡vamos Sam! Tenías ocho años, estabas aterrado por la cirugía. Lo menos que podía hacer era decirte que no me habían extirpado también las amígdalas. No es gran cosa.

—La doctora Lenner dijo que parecían pelotas de golf.

—La doctora Lenner está exagerando. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? Ya tengo los antibióticos.

Sam sacó las píldoras de su bolsita para enseñárselas a Dean. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver el tamaño de cada píldora.

— ¿Cómo se supone que me las voy a tomar si apenas puedo tragar mi propia saliva?

— ¡Ah! Entonces admites que te duele.

—Cállate.

Resultó que Dean tenía amigdalitis con bastante pus en la parte posterior de su garganta. Había dejado de pelear con la doctora Lenner solo cuando le dijo que podía infectar a su hija.

—Pediré libre toda la semana para que descanses.

Dean gruñó, luego tosió y dejó de hablar. En el asiento trasero, Sumiko miraba por la ventana, con la blanca nieve reflejándose en sus ojos haciéndolos ver más claros. Se estaban volviendo verdes, justo como Sam supuso.

El examen físico mostró que estaba en perfecta salud y que seguía estando por delante de su edad en su desarrollo físico y mental, particularmente considerando lo que la pediatra había llamado su “inteligencia social”, lo que no fue una sorpresa. —Va a empezar a hablar pronto, y créanme que no serán capaz de callarla, —había dicho la pediatra. Lo que hizo a Dean sonreír. Sí, Sumiko era pequeña para su edad, pero era una bebé fantástica, a lo que Sam estaba completamente de acuerdo. De la manera más objetiva, claro.

—Entonces, —dijo Dean después de un par de minutos de silencio. —Parece que tendremos otra nerd en la familia. Debes de estar orgulloso.

— ¿Qué?

—Eso de ser lista para su edad. Sue es igual a ti.

—Vamos Dean. ¿Esta es la parte donde dices que tú tienes el encanto y yo el cerebro? Porque definitivamente Sumiko es idéntica a ti. _Inteligencia social_ , ¿en serio? ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Dean abrió la boca, luego la cerró, luciendo confunfido.

—Dean, tú eres el sociable. Y tu inteligencia está lejos de ser restringida de eso.

—Bueno…

Sumiko gritó “¡DA!” emocionada y Dean le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor. Había una mezcla de incertidumbre y orgullo en sus ojos, cosa que Sam encontró adorable.

 

***

A las nueve de la noche, Sumiko ya estaba profundamente dormida. Sam acomodó el monitor de bebés y verificó la línea de sal en la ventana antes de salir de la habitación.

Fue directamente a su habitación. Dean estaba acostado sobre las sábanas vistiendo sus bóxers y una vieja camiseta Henley gris. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo de la ducha y el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas le dijo a Sam que no le ha bajado la fiebre. Tenía un libro de bolsillo en sus muslos pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, aunque no estuviera durmiendo.

Sam se quitó sus boxers y se acostó junto a él, sintiéndose avergonzado por calentarse ante la vulnerabilidad de su hermano. No podía evitarlo. Dean casi nunca mostraba ese lado suyo, a veces hacía que Sam extrañara los meses del embarazo, donde había estado tan perdido e inseguro, mucho más abierto a sus propios sentimientos y más dispuesto a compartirlos con Sam. Esos meses donde había tenido más que claro que necesitaba a Sam a su lado en cada paso del camino.

Dean alzó una ceja, sintiendo la mirada de Sam en él.

— ¿Está dormida? —dijo con la voz rasposa.

—Sí, ¿cómo te sientes?

Dean se aclaró la garganta, luego hizo una mueca. Abrió un ojo para ver a Sam. —No tan mal. La ducha me ayudó bastante.

— ¿Te tomaste tus-

—Pastillas. Sí mama. Me tomé los antibióticos y una Acetaminofen para la fiebre, ¿feliz?

Sam no respondió. Se sentía caliente y le urgía tocar a su hermano. Se apoyó en un codo y comenzó a frotar en pequeños círculos el muslo de Dean, sintiendo el suave vello levantarse. Dean solo suspiró, pero cuando los dedos de Sam comenzaron a trepar a su ingle para jugar con el elástico de sus bóxers, su polla empezó a gotear bajo la cálida tela de algodón.

 _Vaya vaya, miren eso_ , pensó Sam.

— ¿Sammy? —preguntó Dean. — ¿En serio no puedes dejar en paz a tu pobre hermano enfermo?

—Tal vez… —Sam acarició la polla de Dean suavemente. Dean siseó y sus caderas dieron una embestida.

—Está bien.

— ¿Seguro? Porque si no te sientes con ánimos, está bien.

—Sí. Además tengo el presentimiento que te gusta cuando estoy todo miserable y hecho mierda.

Sam trató de encontrar una respuesta inteligente a eso, pero terminó bajando la mirada, disfrutando la vista del pene de Dean completamente erecto comprimido bajo su ropa interior.

—Eres un bastardo pervertido, —gruñó Dean, sonriendo. — ¿Quieres cuidarme, Sammy? —añadió, empujándose contra la mano de Sam.

—Quiero follarte, —Sam agarró los testículos de Dean encima del algodón, masajeándolos fuerte, justo como a Dean le gustaba.

— ¿Sí? Ha pasado un tiempo, —había duda en la voz de Dean, pero al mismo tiempo, quitó la mano de Sam y se quitó los bóxeres.

—Desde que estuviste embarazado de Sue.

Dean se tensó por un segundo. Nunca le gustaba cuando Sam mencionaba que había estado embarazado, como si ambos pudieran olvidar ese hecho si lo mencionaran lo menos posible. Aunque esta noche, lo dejó pasar y se volteó boca abajo. —Será mejor que te tomes tu tiempo preparándome.

Mirando el trasero pálido y firme de Dean, Sam tuvo todas las intenciones de hacerlo. Cogió el lubricante de la mesita de noche y vertió un poco en su palma. Dean dobló una pierna para darle mejor acceso. Ahogó una tos en la almohada y su trasero se movió cómicamente. — ¡Vamos! Haz algo antes que me duerma.

Sam se tomó su tiempo, frotando en pequeños círculos con la punta de su dedo alrededor del ano de Dean, luego penetrándolo lentamente, metiéndolo y sacándolo, luego metió otro dedo y los movió en forma de tijera. A este punto, Dean gruñía suavemente en la almohada y movía su trasero en cada empuje de Sam. Cuando Sam metió el tercer dedo, sintiendo los músculos aflojarse y humedecerse, Dean comenzó a retorcerse en la sábana, con los pies enrollados mientras frotaba su polla contra el cobertor.

— ¿Estás listo?

Dean asintió. —Sí.

—De espaldas, —ordenó Sam, sacando sus dedos.

—Mandón, —gimió Dean, pero obedeció. Estaba rojo y sudado, sus ojos ardían como llamaradas verdes en medio de su rostro. Sam se arrodilló entre sus piernas y acarició su estómago plano que temblaba bajo su toque. La piel de Dean parecía piel de gallina por la fiebre. Temblaba ligeramente por eso y también por el deseo. Cuando Sam pareció en no tener prisa por penetrarlo, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su hermano, su gruesa polla se sacudió y comenzó a burbujear en la hendidura.

—Vamos Sammy.

Sam agarró su polla firmemente mientras usaba su otra mano para abrir los glúteos de Dean, luego penetró suavemente su ano, el músculo dándole acceso casi inmediatamente mientras Dean se empujaba contra él.

Cuando Sam estuvo todo adentro, ambos se tomaron un segundo para respirar. Dean tragó duro y cerró los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sam, acariciando el cabello de Dean.

—Sí. Estoy listo Sam. Vamos, muévete ya.

Sam se movió en ritmo lento, con su mano firmemente agarrada en las caderas de Dean. Su hermano le seguía en cada empuje, acariciando los costados y el pecho de Sam. Era lento y dulce. Había una intensidad inconfundible en ella, en la sincronización de sus respiraciones, y sus gemidos graves combinados. En un momento, Dean comenzó a jadear, luego se interrumpió por un largo ataque de tos que los hizo a ambos reir. Sam agarró la botella de agua de la mesa de noche y se la ofreció, sintiéndose tan bien, listo para salir de su piel mientras Dean bebía y sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor del eje de Sam.

Luego fueron rápido. Dean cogió su polla y comenzó a masturbarse, y Sam observó, le gustaba la forma en la que la firme mano de Dean se movía arriba y abajo en su polla, la cual estaba de un fuerte color rosa y la cabeza púrpura.

—Vamos Dean, quiero verte venir.

—Casi… ya casi, —Dean jadeó, masturbándose más rápido.

—Sí, eso es… eso es Dean, déjalo ir.

Y Dean lo hizo, ahogando un sollozo en su garganta, con sus facciones tensándose y su cuerpo paralizándose antes de eyacular, con el cálido semen llenándole la mano y el estómago. —Sammy, —llamó Dean, temblando casi incontrolablemente, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados, apretando tan bien alrededor de la polla de Sam que no pudo más. Se folló a Dean duro y rápido por solo un minuto más antes de que su orgasmo descendiera sobre él, rápido y poderoso, haciendo que todo su cuerpo zumbara de placer mientras se enterraba profundamente en el culo de Dean.

Su hermano parecía relajado. Le sonrió, lamiéndose sus labios agrietados.

—Oh sí. —murmuró con voz juguetona.

—Ah, —concordó Sam, besando la punta de la nariz de Dean.

Salió cuidadosamente del agujero de Dean y se levantó para coger un paño tibio. Dean ni se dio cuenta que salió de la habitación, postrado en la cama con el esperma en su estómago, los párpados pesados y el cuerpo brillando de sudor.

Era un infierno de vista.

Cuando Sam regresó un par de minutos después, Dean estaba casi dormido. Gruño y tembló cuando su hermano le limpió, pero no hizo intentos de moverse, como un niño que no está listo para levantarse.

 _Ha sido un largo día,_ pensó Sam, envolviendo a Dean con la sábana, sonriendo con cada sonido que su hermano hacía.

Sam apagó la luz y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. Aunque por mucho que quisiera dormir abrazado a Dean, sabía que eso podría empeorar la fiebre, así que se conformó con extender su brazo sobre la cálida espalda de Dean.

—Duerme bien bebé, —murmuró Sam.

—No soy tu bebé, —balbuceó Dean.

 _Claro que lo eres,_ pensó Sam sonriendo.

 

***

Dolor.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Dean antes de estar completamente despierto.

Dolía como una perra. No era su garganta, aunque de hecho sí le dolía también, muchas gracias.

No. Su estómago dolía. De una forma que le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordarlo través de la nube de somnolencia de la fiebre.

Gruñendo, Dean se destapó y se sentó en el borde de la cama a oscuras. Podía escuchar a Sam roncar suavemente (a pesar del hecho que Sam le había asegurado incontables veces que él nunca ha roncado en su vida) junto a él. El monitor de bebés estaba encendido en la mesa de noche. Todo parecía normal.

Excepto por el dolor. Bajó la vista a su estómago, Dean no veía nada. Aunque no había mucha luz. Se puso de pie, sintiendo las piernas temblorosas. Estaba desnudo y temblaba mientras se hacía camino lentamente hacia al baño, sosteniéndose de las paredes.

Intentó tragar un par de veces, pero su garganta no le dejó y su boca se llenó de saliva. El dolor se intensificó y se inquietó al pensar que se parecía mucho a las contracciones que tuvo cuando alcanzó los siete centímetros, cuando Sumiko nació.

— ¿Qué demonios? —murmuró, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente cuando el dolor de garganta le recordó que estaba enfermo.

Encendió la luz del baño y parpadeó contra ella, sintiendo lágrimas de irritación llenar sus ojos. Tuvo que sostenerse sobre el mostrador con ambas manos para evitar caerse.

Su piel estaba pálida y húmeda, con algunas manchas azul-violetas que siempre le aparecían cuando le daba fiebre.

Entonces lo vio. Bajo su ombligo.

_Mierda_ _._

La piel estaba marcada con rojos e hinchados símbolos. Simbolos que recordaba a la perfección.

Uno en forma de óvalo, la “Y” estilizada, y por último esas letras que se amarraban juntas que pertenecían a un alfabeto rúnico.

_Joder._

Dean odiaba a las brujas.

El lento proceso de entendimiento hizo que Dean mandara a la mierda su amigdalitis. Gritó.

— ¡SAM! 


End file.
